


Thanksgiving/Movie Nights

by umusings



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umusings/pseuds/umusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble about future nmtd/lolilo folk (mostly hero, ursula, and peter) + the lovely and majestic (and 100% canon) hasam mercutio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving/Movie Nights

When Hersula move in together, they decide they need a pet. They both love peter’s dog but neither of them are really dog people so they get this really soft cat that basically purrs 24/7 and is literally the sweetest thing to ever exist and hero and ursula both love him so much and they name him Cloud and he’s always in someone’s lap and he sheds a shit ton but neither of them really mind cleaning up (at least at first. they eventually call cleaning it up “rain duty”) but peter and hasam come over ALL THE TIME (and vice versa) so Cloud and Buddy end up spending a lot of time together and they’re a little wary of each other at first, but they become really close really fast and Peter jokes that no one knows what color Buddy’s coat actually is bc it’s always covered in white cat hair bc Cloud has decided that Buddy is an A+ place to sleep. The four of them always host thanksgiving together (they switch off which place they host it at year to year) but it turns out that Hasam’s a fucking fantastic cook and Hero’s pretty decent and Peter and Ursula TRY to help but tbh they’re not very useful so Hasam and Hero usually end up kicking them out of the kitchen. Balth and Kit always bring desert (it’s usually pumpkin pie because Balth makes KILLER pumpkin pie, but sometimes kit will make some cookies too) and Fred and Meg bring the drinks, and bea and ben (who has been called out many times for his blatant biphobia and lack of respect for people’s boundaries and is doing a pretty good job unlearning it and has gotten much healthier since he started going to therapy for his anxiety) bring gravy, and paige and chelsey bring soup and jacquie and costa (they and peter did date for a while, but the trio split amicably and now costa’s seeing this indian guy named Amir Benevolio who Hasam apparently also used to date) always show up late with some ridiculous gifts and it’s always a grand old time and everyone stays up really late and they talk for HOURS. 

When Peter and Hasam started dating Hero would tease him CONSTANTLY (ursula would jokingly tell her to stop, but she knew Peter didn’t mind) about the muslim boy with the TERRIBLE puns who started showing up to his reading circle with toddlers because he just wanted to pet Buddy and he’d stay the whole hour, just stroking Buddy. Eventually, he and Peter start flirting and all the little kids hardcore shipped it and convince Peter to ask him out and they all cheer when he does. Urusla loves Hasam! He’s minoring in photography and whenever Hero and Peter and Ursula and Hasam get together to watch a movie the two of them geek out over the cinematography (Hero and Peter always laugh and roll their eyes, but they’re not much better. Being the massive english nerds that they are, they obsess over the writing and characters and story line and dialogue). Eventually, friday nights become movie nights (bonus points when someone brings a queer movie) and they always have to have subtitles because they all talk the whole time and peter is a massive fucking SAP who always cries during cheesy romcoms and hero snarks at male leads with surprising frequency (which always makes ursula snort, which makes hero laugh, which makes ursula laugh, and soon all of them are cracking up) and Ursula always talks to the characters like they can hear her and Hasam claps excitedly at cute parts which Peter thinks is utterly charming and he always tries to kiss him and Hasam usually pulls away quickly protesting that they’ll miss it. and the four of them curl up together with cloud and buddy and there’s cat hair EVERYWHERE but no one minds.


End file.
